Field
The present disclosure relates generally to gesture recognition, and more particularly to the classification of gesture detection systems through use of known and yet to be worn sensors.
Background
Systems and applications for implementing augmented reality (AR) have become very popular and widespread. AR systems typically include a head mounted display (HMD) that allow users to simultaneously see and interact with their surroundings while interacting with applications, such as e-mail and media players. Although many AR applications may be run on smartphones and tablets, the most natural form factor for implementing AR systems are optical devices, such as glasses.
Some AR systems provide for gesture activation of applications and selection of files and documents, wherein activation or selection occurs in response to different motions of a hands or fingers present within the field of view of the AR glasses. Such methods, however, suffer from significant drawbacks with respect to gesture detection accuracy. For example, conventional systems that rely on a camera may track hand gestures with varying levels of accuracy due to poor lighting or slow frame rate. Accordingly, it is desirable to improve the accuracy of gesture detection and classification.